


Across The Line

by ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Phone Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen put himself through college as a phonesex operator. It didn’t really do much for him, except for his Friday night regular JD. When Jensen takes a new, more respectable job after he graduates, he comes face to face with the man whose voice he only ever heard before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Line

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/2393.html?thread=143705#t143705) on [](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_masquerade**](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/)’s inaugural round. I expanded it a bit, and the wonderful [](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/profile)[**linvro21**](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/) and [](http://fiercelynormal.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fiercelynormal.livejournal.com/)**fiercelynormal** were kind enough to help me clean up the mess I made the first time around and beta the new additions.

 

 

“So,” Dani asks, slowly applying dark red nailpolish to her index finger’s nail. “You’re gonna quit?”

She’s not looking at Jensen and he knows it’s because she doesn’t want him to quit for various reasons - losing a good worker and maybe even a friend - but he knows she’s also happy for him that he found a real job right out of college.

“Well,” he says slowly, dragging it out. He’d dragged out the decision too. “I have to cut back, because of work, but Friday nights should still be doable.”

Dani’s head snaps up quickly and she eyes him intently. Jensen wonders if she’s gonna say something.

“Alright,” is all she says.

Jensen nods. “Wanna go for a beer later?”

Dani smiles at him, a bit relieved. “Sure.”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “As if I would abandon you just because I don’t work here anymore. You saved my ass when they cut my scholarship. Besides, you’re my friend.”

Now Dani rolls her eyes. “Go to your booth, lazy ass, your shift started two minutes ago.”

Jensen salutes. “Yes, Ma’am.”

He goes to his booth for his last day shift at Dream Whispers. Jensen wasn’t kidding before, the job really was the one thing keeping him in college. The hours are flexible and the pay is great, phenomenal even for a college student. Of course it’s not the most fun thing for him, it’s not like he gets off on guys wanting to order him around or bark like a dog. Even the vanilla calls though, guys just wanting to hear another voice talking them through jerking off - Jensen never gets off on it. Well, except for his Friday night regular, but that’s not something he likes to think about. Much.

The light on his phone blinks and Jensen puts on his headset.

“This is Jen speaking, what can I do to you tonight, sugar?”

 

 

 

Friday night is a bad time to be working. Your friends want to go out, celebrate the end of the week. In the beginning he told them he was sick, too tired, an essay he really needed to get started on, or these other friends who wanted to hang.

At some point they had figured out the lie. Jensen had come clean under catcalls and shoulder claps and ever since, he goes out Saturday night and entertains Chris, Steve, Felicia and Alona with tales of sexual fantasies he didn’t even know existed before he started working for Dani.

Some of those he looked up on the internet to figure out what he was talking about, like pony play and what the hell was figging anyway. Some aren’t even on the internet, so specific Jensen sometimes wonders how people come up with them, like the guy who wants Jensen to call him “my cute little bear” while he fucks a jar of honey. Honeybear has become a roaring inside joke with his friends and Jensen has trouble keeping his voice even when the guy calls like clockwork every Wednesday at eleven.

There’s one guy though, whose story Jensen never shares. Dani has a hunch, because she sees the length of time JD stays on the line, but she just raises her eyebrow, silently asking if Jensen knows what he’s doing and trusting him when he waves her off. She shouldn't though, because when it comes to JD, Jensen doesn't even trust himself.

The man has a voice like whiskey, straight out of the description of a hero in a romance novel - dark and deep, a low rumble that goes straight through Jensen’s body and down to his cock, a little scratchy, making Jensen’s skin pebble and sometimes smooth like molasses, giving Jensen a hard-on in five seconds flat.

It has never been like that with another guy - customer or real life - and Jensen isn’t sure what it is about JD, because he has to think it’s about more than just that voice.

He’d been hooked from the first time JD called, and there had just been something about the man…

 

 

_“Hey, this is Jen, what can I do to you tonight, sugar?”_

_There’s a pause on the other end of the line. That’s okay, Jensen gets his fair share of first-time callers. Sometimes they hang up without ever saying a word and he never knows if they call back. Sometimes, it just takes them a while._

_“It’s okay if you don’t wanna talk,” Jensen says, making his voice low and soothing. “I can talk.”_

_There’s a chuckle at the other end of the line, and that definitely does not sound like the guy’s scared or intimidated._

_“I don’t mind talking,” the guy says, and shit - with that voice, Dani would hire him immediately. “I was just a bit thrown by your cheesy greeting line.”_

_“Excuse me?” Jensen says indignantly. He is so not taking shit for his work. “I have you know that it’s a time-honored greeting here at Dream Whispers. We don’t beat around the bush.”_

_The guy laughs again. “Alright, fair enough.”_

_Jensen has a feeling that this guy appreciates honesty._

_“So now that we’ve established that you’re not too shy to talk, anything you wanna tell me?” Jensen asks, putting a good dose of innuendo in his voice._

_“I thought you were going to tell me things?”_

_“Well, yeah,” Jensen says. “As soon as you tell me what you want, darling.”_

_“Hmm. I think I prefer sugar, actually.”_

_“Whatever you want, sugar.”_

_There’s a pause, then the guy laughs incredulously. “How do you_ do _that?”_

_Jensen smirks, even though the guy can’t see him. “What? Sound ridiculously sexy saying cheesy pick up lines?”_

_The guy snorts. “Yeah, something like that.”_

_“I’m just that good,” Jensen says smugly. “Now, we can keep chatting, or can put my skills to better use…”_

_“Yeah, of course.” The guy hesitates slightly._

_“We can chat, you know,” Jensen interrupts him. He’s got a few customers who call for the company, not the sex, and he doesn’t mind those conversations. He can listen to a stressed guy bitch about work, and he can listen to a lonely guy who’s working through the loss of his gerbil._

_“Yeah, I know,” the guy answers. “And trust me, there’s a lot I could say, don’t even get me started on this fucking prick; athletes, I tell you. But now that I heard your voice, I think I need a different kind of relief.”_

_Now it’s Jensen who chuckles. “Sure, sugar, I told you, whatever you want.”_

_“Good.” The guy’s voice suddenly is a whole lot deeper and rougher and a shiver goes through Jensen._

_He’s surprised that for the first time he’s got a customer on the line, he feels any kind of arousal. Shit. That is so not supposed to happen._

_Dani is a cool boss, and on his first day she gave him a box of tissues, telling him he should enjoy his work, but Jensen’s not that kind of guy. Jensen is the kind of guy who wants a connection and someone he can touch. And kiss. Kissing’s important. Even when he hooks up, he has to_ like _the guy. Jensen doesn’t fuck assholes, just because they have a great dick._

_And now, he’s sitting here, dick slowly hardening in his pants, just because there’s a guy with a voice like whiskey on the line, who’s honest and got humor and is confident and-_

_Jensen stops himself before he can fall face first into the rabbit hole._

_“You still there, sweetheart?”_

_Jesus fuck. Okay, so Jensen maybe has a thing for casually thrown in pet names. Make the voice a deep timbre, teasing tone with a slight hint of honest worry - yeah, he just took a steep dive straight into getting turned on by a stranger on the phone. And they haven’t even done anything yet._

_“Yeah, I’m still here,” Jensen tries to keep his voice even and seductive. “I was just thinking about what to call you.”_

_“Sugar not going to do the trick?”_

_“I like to put a name to the voice. It’s up to you what name that’s going to be.”_

_The guy hesitates, then he says, “Call me JD.”_

_“JD it is. Now how about you tell me what you want? Anything, anything at all.”_

_JD groans. “If I could I’d kiss you right now.”_

_Of course JD has to be fucking perfect and of all the things wants to kiss first. Jensen doesn’t even have to work to make his own voice raw and turned on._

_“Oh yeah? How would you do it? Kiss me, all soft and teasing? Or maybe playful, nip on my lips, make me chase your mouth? No, I don’t think you would. You’d just kiss me hard, wouldn’t give me an inch, take my face into your hands and kiss me until I couldn’t breathe anymore.”_

_Jensen hears JD’s breathing speed up._

_“That’s exactly what I’d do. And then some. I’d kiss you until your lips were red and swollen, so tender the flick of a tongue would buzz right down to your dick.”_

_“Fuck, yeah.”_

_“You want that, sweetheart?”_

_Jensen groans, because by now his dick is painfully pressing against the zipper of his pants and he’s this close to putting pressure on it. But Jensen’s a professional, he can’t just jerk off with a customer, no matter what Dani says. He just doesn’t trust himself to give JD what he wants and Jensen is here to satisfy his customers. He wants them to call back, after all._

_“Take your shirt off, sweetheart,” JD says. “Wanna kiss you all over, put my mouth on every part of your body and figure out what makes you scream. The spot right behind your ear? Or your throat, where your pulse is hammering away?”_

_Does he ever want him to call back._

_“Your mouth behind my ear and your teeth on my throat,” Jensen says and leans back in his chair. He’s got no idea how he’s gonna remain professional when that man continues to hit all his buttons._

_As it turns out, Jensen manages professionalism for three more sessions before he finally gives in, takes his dick out together with JD and jerks himself off, while JD tells him how he’ll spread him open and lick his hole until Jensen comes untouched, can you do that for me, boy, come just from my tongue in your ass?_

_Jensen thinks he probably could, when the words are enough to give him an orgasm without warning, just rushing through his body._

_So Jensen starts enjoying his work, that’s not too bad, is it?_

 

Except, pretty soon it becomes painfully clear that it is a problem. JD not only has a voice like sin, JD is smart. Jensen hears it in the way he articulates himself, using words far above the reach of the general public, correct grammar without sounding stilted, the occasional innuendo referencing art or literature.

“Sometimes I feel like a sailor, lost in the endless Aegean Sea when I hear your voice,” he’d said and “I imagine you like one of Caravaggio’s boys.” It should’ve been cheesy, but the way he’d said it, so casual, it wasn’t.

Once, after a long session, Jensen had asked him why a man as charming and intelligent as he called a sex hotline. The question had just slipped out, after the first real orgasm Jensen had allowed himself and he’d blamed it on post-coital stupidity.

JD had hesitated and for an excruciating second Jensen thought he’d blown it - whatever it was - but then JD had chuckled.

“I work a lot,” he’d said. “Not easy to meet people. This, it’s easy. And you, not so easy to quit. Besides, how do you know I don’t look like Two-Face?”

Jensen had almost died at the Batman reference and just blurted out, “wouldn’t matter.”

JD had laughed, deep and throaty and Jensen had wanted to curl up in that sound. He doesn’t remember how the rest of the conversation went, only that it’s true. It doesn’t matter. Jensen can’t give up this job as long as JD keeps calling and he doesn’t know what he will do if JD ever stops.

He’d been tempted once, to ask Dani if she could trace the call, but then thought better of it. This isn’t a Hollywood rom-com, after all.

So every Friday, Jensen sits in his cubicle, blinds closed - the only time he ever does that - and waits for JD’s call. He calls between nine and nine fifteen and during this window Jensen only takes the call when Jodie, their night operator, gives him the thumbs up. If the call before takes longer, Jensen doesn’t need to worry. Ever since the first time, JD only wants to talk to him, so if Jensen isn’t free, he’ll call back.

Tonight, Jensen finishes with a nervous first-time caller, clearly still in the closet at ten to nine. Jensen hadn’t been able to cut the guy off, he’d been so obviously insecure and terrified. Jensen just ends the call when the red light on his phone blinks again and he sees Jodie waving to him from her desk.

“Hey, this is Jen, what can I do to you tonight?”

“Hey, sweetheart,” JD’s deep voice greets him.

“Hey,” Jensen says and doesn’t manage to keep the smile out of his voice. “How are you?”

There’s a pause. Then. “You know I really don’t like it if I have to wait. Reminds me that I have to share you.”

Jensen doesn’t know how to reply. He knows how to handle possessiveness, how to play right into it, but he’s never heard it from JD. It does things to him.

“Nevermind,” JD says and he sounds weary.

“Bad day?” Jensen asks. They started with the small talk a while ago and they both seem to enjoy it. Well, Jensen knows he does, he’s not sure if JD thinks this is real or part of the service.

“You know it,” JD answers. “Thank god the new hire comes in next week, I swear the pr-” JD cuts himself off.

Jensen hums sympathetically. So JD still doesn’t want to share where he works, that’s perfectly normal. Jensen has no right to feel miffed.

“Anyway, it’s just been crazy.”

“How about I help you relax then?” Jensen asks, making his voice deeper, letting his Texas drawl steal into it the way he knows JD likes it.

“God, yes,” JD says and Jensen hears rustling on the other end of the line, knows JD is getting comfortable.

Jensen leans back in his chair and spreads his legs. He tried to resist in the beginning, to stay professional, but he couldn’t and a real orgasm is better than a faked one. Or so he told himself.

“Alright, I want you to take your clothes off for me,” Jensen says. “Wanna see all of you. Wanna see those strong muscles, how they move under your skin.”

There’s only a breathy exhale and rustling as an answer. Jensen knows JD does physically exhausting work, has heard of a hurting back and stiff fingers.

“You still wearing your rings?” Jensen asks. JD told him he has to take them off for work, but puts them on after.

“Yeah.” The answer is only a low rumble.

“Good. Leave them on.”

JD curses. “You getting naked yet, boy?”

Jensen shivers at that, _boy_. He opens his shirt and his pants but leaves them on. He’s still in the office, after all.

“Yeah,” he says, not lying but spinning a fantasy that’s as true for him as it is for JD. “All naked, stretched out on my bed. It’s cool in here, so my nipples are hard.”

“Pinch them,” JD orders and Jensen obeys with a moan.

“Gotta tell you something,” Jensen gets out, breathing already choppy and he’s not trying to tone it down.

“Tell me what?” JD aks and his breathing is labored as well.

“Went out this week, walked by a street vendor selling jewelry. Thought of you and got myself a ring. So now when I touch myself, I can pretend even better it’s you.”

“Fuck, boy are you trying to kill me?”

Jensen chuckles. “Only in the good way.”

“God, just, spread your legs for me, sweetheart. Run your hand down your cock and balls. Let the metal touch your skin.”

“Fuck yeah,” Jensen says, squirts lube into his palm and slides his hand into his pants. He wasn’t lying about the ring and he feels it, hyper aware of it as he runs his hand over his cock, the ring running along the vein on the underside.

“Feels so good. So hard and unyielding. Wish it was your hand though, so big and strong.”

JD’s panting harsher now. “Go lower. Two fingers. Just push them in, no going slow tonight.”

“Fuck, yeah. Want you now, don’t want to wait.”

Jensen pushes two fingers in.

“Does it burn?”

“Yeah, but in the good way,” Jensen says and moans. “Not enough though, fuck, need you, need your dick.”

“Want me to fuck you, boy, fuck you hard?”

“Yeah.”

“Gonna,” JD says, panting. “Gonne slide right between your legs and push in, just like that, no prep, cause that’s how you need it, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, need you,” Jensen manages to get out.

“Need my dick splitting you open, fucking you hard and deep, don’t you?”

Jensen sucks in a breath. JD’s never been like this, so aggressive and harsh and Jesus fuck, it’s hot. His dick is throbbing and leaking precome and he’s already so close.

“Fuck you so hard, almost bend you in half. But you can take it, can’t you? Yeah, you’re gonna take my dick and you’re gonna love it. Gonna scream for me too, Jen?”

“Yes.” Jensen almost screams right then, two fingers buried deep inside himself and the other hand furiously jerking himself. “Love it when you fuck me so hard, so deep, only you can fuck me like this, only you can make me feel like this. Fuck, JD, wanna feel you everywhere, want your cock to fuck me so deep, want to feel it tomorrow and the day after, reminding me of you.”

JD groans and Jensen can hear the movement of furious jerking off on the other end of the line. “That’s right, only me. You’re mine, Jen, only mine and I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’re never going to forget again. Gonna bite you, right where your pulse beats so prettily in your throat, gonna mark you up, show everyone that you are fucking mine.”

Jensen shudders, helplessly turned on by JD’s new possessive side. “Only yours.”

“Gonna come for me, baby?” JD asks, dark and raw, voice going straight to Jensen’s cock.

“Fuck yeah, so close, need to come, please.”

“That’s it baby, lemme hear you while you come for me.”

JD continues to talk, but Jensen can’t make out the words anymore, only hears the dark baritone of his voice coaxing all that pleasure from his body and Jensen’s orgasm just overtakes him. Jensen’s aware he’s moaning, wouldn’t want to stop it even if he could - which he can’t - and collapses back into the chair.

On the other end of the line, JD is still panting and Jensen remembers his duty, pulls himself out of his orgasmic bliss and tells JD how good he was, how thoroughly fucked Jensen is and how he wants nothing more than JD to come all over him. Which is completely and utterly true, dammit, and when JD comes, groaning Jensen’s name, Jensen feels his own dick twitch and if he could, he would’ve come again.

For a while they’re silent, heavy breathing going back to normal. Something’s different though, JD was different and Jensen feels off, doesn’t know how to handle this without diving even deeper into this rabbit hole of misplaced lust and attraction.

“Can-” JD breaks off before his question is fully formed and Jensen hopes, wills him to go on, but all he says is, “Thanks. After this week, I really needed that.”

“My pleasure,” Jensen answers automatically. “Get some rest.”

“I will.” JD hangs up before Jensen gets a goodbye in.

Completely off-kilter, Jensen bangs his head on his desk. Maybe he should quit after all. Or get drunk. That’s always a good solution.

He reaches for his phone and calls Chris.

“You fuckers going out tonight?” Jensen asks after Chris picks up.

“Nah, just beer and a movie on the couch. Why?”

“I need to get drunk,” Jensen says.

“Ah,” Chris says and drags the words out. “So you’re finally gonna tell me about the guy who’s keeping you from dating?”

Jensen sputters. “What?”

“C’mon Jensen, we’re not stupid.”

Jensen sighs, then decides fuck it. “I get off at one.”

“We’re gonna pick you up.”

Jensen snorts. “You just want another shot at flirting with my boss.”

“Can you blame me?” Chris asks and Jensen laughs. This is exactly what he needs.

He’s on autopilot the rest on his shift, and when he comes out of his cubicle, Chris is already there, trying to convince Dani to come out partying with them. She’s about to say no, but then she must see something in Jensen’s expression that makes her change her mind, because she walks downstairs with them into the hot Texas summer night.

They end up in a dingy little bar where Chris and Steve used to play before they moved on to better things, and Jensen downs two shots before he even starts with the beer.

He loses count quickly and when Felicia shows up, he just leans into her and tells her breasts how terrible unfair life is and how much he wants to fuck JD live and in technicolor. Her breasts don’t answer, but she pets his hair and someone hands him another shot.

Jensen realizes he’s drunk pretty quickly, but he doesn’t care. Finally he can let it all out, JD’s voice and how he’s smart and funny and has great hands (how do you know that, Jensen, Dani asks and Jensen just grins at her stupidly, because he knows, Jeff’s a hard worker and he wears rings so of course his hands are glorious and just perfect to touch)- that’s where Chris presses another shot in Jensen's hand and takes one for himself, saying I’m not drunk enough for all the details yet.

Time flies by, beers and shots, Jensen almost drowns himself in the urinal, but Steve is there to save him, asks him if he should take him home, but Jensen says no because he can still remember the fucking sound of JD’s voice.

At some point Chris takes a guitar from the wall, gets up in the stage and sings, one of his cheesy country love songs and Jensen’s heart aches. So does Dani’s apparently, because after the song, she finally lets Chris kiss her.

There are more shots and Jensen isn’t sure which way is up or down, he just wants to crawl in bed with JD and sleep with his head on his broad chest, but Steve, the heartless bastard, herds him into his truck and drives him home.

Jensen falls into his bed, lonely and fully clothed, and hopes his room will stop spinning.

 

 

His hangover the next day is the worst of his life. Jensen throws up, drinks water and throws up again. He takes several pain pills, barely manages to get them down, undresses, closes the blinds and spends the rest of the day in bed. He’s not twenty anymore and fuck, he really drank too much.

At some point, he takes a shower because his own stink is making him nauseous. He stays vertical long enough to make some toast and goes back to bed.

Sunday, Felicia comes over and they have an X-Files marathon. When he asks how badly he embarrassed himself, she just pats his knee.

“There weren’t a lot of people in the bar.”

Jensen groans.

“What’s more important is what you are going to do about JD.”

“Nothing,” Jensen says and puts in a new DVD. “He’s a guy paying someone to talk him through sex. He just wants easy sex, nothing more. I can’t just hunt him down like an evil stalker.”

“I know that,” Felicia says. “Still. If you keep doing this, it’s not gonna end well.”

Jensen stares morosely at the screen. He knows that. He just doesn’t know if he can quit.

 

 

 

On Monday morning, Jensen feels better, which is good, because today he’s starting his new job. He worked hard to get a good degree, did several internships in top clinics and it’s paying off, because he was just hired at the private practice Huffman and Morgan.

Alaina Huffman is one of the most renowned sports physicians in the country. She worked for the Cowboys before she settled down and opened her own practice together with her med school friend and orthopedic surgeon Jeffrey Morgan.

They have a staff of over thirty people and Jensen has just been hired as the new physical therapist. It’s a dream come true.

Alaina Huffman is tough, but fair and Jensen thinks she’ll be a good boss. He didn’t meet Jeff Morgan who was in an emergency surgery during Jensen’s interview, but he’ll meet him today.

First, he meets Sam Ferris. She’s officially the receptionist, but Alaina told Jensen she’s more the all-knowing center of the practice. She’s the one to show Jensen where everything is, how to use their computer system, and generally how things work around here.

She reminds Jensen a bit of his mother and it makes him instantly like her. Sam appreciates it when he calls her ma’am and tells him where the best places are to get lunch. Then she takes him to meet his other boss, Jeff Morgan.

Jensen hears a voice come from inside the office and freezes. That’s impossible. It can’t be. It has to be a patient, has to, because it can’t be his boss, his boss just can't be-

Sam knocks, opens the door and asks, “You got a minute? Jensen’s here.”

There, behind the desk in a nice office, sits a man in his late thirties, dark hair and neat salt and pepper beard. He’s got broad shoulders and broad hands, one holding a phone, the other one waving Sam and Jensen inside.

Jensen’s legs move on autopilot.

“... great, yeah, that’ll work,” Jeff Morgan says, and it’s JD’s voice, the voice that makes Jensen weak in the knees, makes shivers run down his spine.

“Alright, I’ll look at the file and get back to you. Take care.”

Jeff Morgan hangs up and looks at Jensen. He has dark eyes, crinkling at the corners and he’s smiling at Jensen, and Jensen is torn between running away or jumping over the desk and fucking his new boss silly. Instead of doing either, he stays where he is.

“Jensen,” Morgan says and shit, Jensen imagined the first time JD would say his real name so very different.

Morgan gets up and walks around his desk, stretching his hand out to Jensen. “So good to meet you. It’s been hell around here without a second therapist.”

I know, Jensen wants to say, instead he just takes Morgan’s hand and almost faints. JD’s strong grip feels even better than he imagined, and shit, this is not JD, this is his boss, Jeff Morgan, Doctor Morgan and Jensen forces himself to smile and to nod. He can’t speak.

“Alright, it’s a little hectic right now and I think I have surgery in twenty minutes, but you can call me Jeff, we’re not big on formalities here.”

Jensen nods again, thinks about talking, but what if Jeff recognizes him? A young, dark-haired woman in blue scrubs walks into the office then, saving Jensen from giving an answer.

“Jeff, we need to move the schedule, you have to operate now so you can look at Mr. Murray’s knee before lunch.”

Jeff groans. “Actors, I swear. Sorry, Jensen, but we’ll catch up over lunch, okay?”

Jensen nods, dazed, and Jeff walks out. Jensen registers belatedly that Jeff is also wearing blue scrubs and that he’s got a great ass in them. Fuck.

He looks at Sam, who’s watching him with raised eyebrows. “Lost your voice?”

Jensen clears his throat. “No, ma’am.”

“You heard the boss, call me Sam. And Jensen?”

“Yeah?”

Sam smiled kindly. “If you don’t want the whole office to know about your crush, you should work on keeping your facial expressions under control.”

She leaves him standing there and Jensen hopes the ground will open up and swallow him whole. Since that doesn’t happen, he goes to the examination room Sam told him would be his and looks over the files. Not five minutes later Aldis, one of the nurses, brings him his first patient. Jensen takes a deep breath and dives into work.

He doesn’t see Jeff during lunch because the actor guy throws a hissy fit about Jeff’s proposed course of treatment - the guy is so loud, the whole practice hears it - and Jensen’s schedule is so packed, they don’t meet for the rest of the day. When Jensen is finally done for the day, Jeff’s already gone.

 

 

They keep missing each other, Jensen going to lunch late, Jeff’s surgery going the whole day and so on. Occasionally they pass each other in the hallway and Jeff always smiles at him, stops twice to chat, but is always distracted by something else. Jensen could swear Jeff’s looking at him harder than appropriate, but Jensen hasn’t said a peep to him. Or maybe Jeff’s wondering if he’s mute?

Jensen meets the rest of the crew, and really if the threat of Jeff finding out who he is wasn’t hanging over his head, this would be the best first week of work ever. Sure, his schedule is hectic - Genevieve, who’s in charge of the calendar, apologizes profusely for the backlogs - but his new colleagues are great, the facilities and equipment are top of the line and his cases are challenging and interesting. Jensen wonders if Jeff will fire him once he finds out.

When he spills the beans to Felicia, she suggests blackmailing Jeff with the fact that he calls a gay sex hotline, but Jensen rejects the idea instantly.

At work, he covertly tries to figure out if Jeff is married or in a relationship and it’s not hard, because Gen is clearly of the matchmaking meddler variety.

She shakes her head sadly. “He works so hard, his last two boyfriends left him because of it. And it’s so sad, because he’s such a great guy, anyone would be lucky to have him.”

She proceeds to tell Jensen the highlights of Jeff, the good boyfriend, and Jensen feels the urge to bang his head against a table again. Jeff is perfect. He’s got the perfect voice, he’s intelligent and witty, he’s hot as fuck, and apparently a caring and thoughtful boyfriend with a possessive streak a mile wide. Jensen would be in heaven, if he wouldn’t be working for a phone sex hotline. And isn’t that the irony, that their tagline is “let us take you to heaven”.

Friday evening comes around and Jensen goes to work at Dream Whispers. He thought about calling in sick, quitting, just curling up in his apartment and waiting for the world to end, but he can’t resist having Jeff like that one more time.

When Jeff finally calls, Jensen is ready to crawl up the walls, but when he hears his voice, and Jeff becomes JD again, the voice that makes Jensen forget everything else, he’s okay.

Jeff sounds relaxed and their session is playful and light, nothing like the last time.

“You’re different today,” Jensen says when they’ve both come down from their high.

“Yeah,” Jeff says slowly and Jensen hears him light a cigarette.

Jeff told Jensen that he rarely smokes and this is only the third time Jensen heard him indulge.

“You wanna tell me what’s going on?” Jensen asks casually.

There’s a pause before Jeff answers. “I thought about dating again.”

Jensen freezes.

“I’ve been avoiding it for a while, but recently I thought… I don’t know, it feels like it’s time again.”

Jensen swallows around the lump in his throat, trying not to wonder what brought that on. “Don’t tell me you’re going to abandon me,” he says teasingly even though he feels like he’s been punched in the gut.

Instead of teasing him back, Jeff’s answer is serious. “No, I won’t. Not until - fuck. Look, Jen, this is, I mean I know what this is, and it’s great, you’re great, you make me feel great. But it’s not real and I want something real.”

There’s silence and Jensen realizes belatedly he should say something, but he has no fucking clue what that could be, except for the truth and that is not an option.

“Fuck. Okay,” Jeff says, inhaling deeply. “This was not supposed to happen.”

“No, it’s okay,” Jensen says, finally getting his vocal cords to work. “We’re just having fun, it’s all good, and-”

Jeff snorts. “It’s really not. Thanks Jen, or whatever your name is, for everything, but I guess I can’t do this anymore. I hope you’ll be happy in your life.”

Dial tone.

Jensen stares at the phone. Jeff hung up. Just like that. Fuck.

He wants to get drunk again, but after last weekend it’s probably a bad idea. He does it anyway.

It’s not as bad this time, mainly because Felicia and Chris cut him off and force him to tell them everything. He does and gets two identical annoyed expressions as an answer.

“Jensen, he likes you! Tell him!” Felicia says, punctuating each word by poking him painfully in the chest.

“He’s gonna recognize your voice anyway, better to just come clean.”

Jensen shakes his head. “I should’ve come clean immediately. No, I just, I just--- I’ll disguise my voice!”

Chris snorts. “Yeah, because your colleagues won’t notice. Don’t be a baby, man, tell him.”

“Or I could just quit.”

“Sure, you could do that,” Chris says amicably. “Just throw away everything you ever worked for, not to mention the man of your dreams. Sounds like a great idea.”

Jensen finally bangs his head against the table. Chris claps him on the shoulder. “Go get him, cowboy.”

 

When Monday rolls around, Jensen avoids Jeff. He just - he needs time to think about what to say, okay? Never mind that his previous job was nothing but talking out of his ass.

When Aldis knocks on his door to pick him up for lunch, they pass Jeff’s closed office door.

“He’s been in a shitty mood all morning,” Aldis says. “If you don’t have to talk to him, I’d suggest avoiding him. Usually he’s a great guy, but sometimes he gets like this. Mondays are the worst.”

“Well,” Jensen says slowly, trying not to think about it, “no one really likes Mondays.”

Aldis shakes his head. “Jeff was never like this. But the last few weeks… I’d really like to know what crawled up his ass and died.”

Jensen swallows and tries to stay calm. This doesn’t have to mean anything. Except how maybe it does and that would mean all off Jensen’s dreams had an actual chance to come true.

He can’t be sure though - doesn’t want to be sure so he won’t be disappointed - so he’s still in avoidance mode on Tuesday when Jeff finally comes into his office, just when Jensen is about to go for lunch.

“You got a minute?” Jeff asks and Jensen nods mutely. Shit.

Jeff comes in and closes the door. Jensen has one irrational moment where he imagines Jeff coming over, kissing him senseless, telling him he knows and that it’s okay, it’s everything he ever hoped for. Then Jeff starts talking and Jensen is pulled back into reality.

“I was hoping we could do lunch, talk about a few cases. There are a few people I operated on coming your way for PT and I thought we should talk things through. And of course I wanted to hear how you’re settling in.”

Jensen nods again, but Jeff keeps looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something.

“Sure,” Jensen croaks out, “everything’s okay.”

“Okay,” Jeff says slowly, eyeing him concerned.

Jensen clears his throat. “Everybody has been very welcoming and the patients are great.”

Jeff smiles and for a moment Jensen thinks, what if he doesn’t recognize me? Then Jeff’s smile falters as he he stares at Jensen.

“I’m so sorry,” Jensen says helplessly. “I should’ve said something.”

Jeff is still staring at Jensen, obviously frozen in shock.

“Trust me, I had no clue. This was not, I mean, I didn't know who you are. I mean, I wasn’t stalking you or anything. You were just JD, just this guy I - and then I walk in here and hear your voice and I just - I froze. I couldn’t, I didn’t know how to tell you. I mean, I knew I had to, but - And I mean, how does one even say that? Hey, new boss, I’m your phone sex operator, nice to meet you in person, wanna jerk off?”

Jeff flinches and his face closes off.

“And I didn’t wanna lose this job,” Jensen continues, words just spilling out, no filter. “This is my dream job, with dream people and it’s just great and I love it here, except of course you, because, shit, I mean, not that I don’t-”

Jensen shuts himself up before he can tell his boss, who’s looking at him coldly now, that he’s actually in love with him.

“Well,” Jeff says finally, voice emotionless. “I am a professional and you do good work, so obviously I won’t fire you. We’ll have to interact occasionally, but I am perfectly capable of pretending we don’t know each other.”

“Oh,” Jensen says, and dammit he needs to be stop being so inarticulate around Jeff.

“I trust this stays between us,” Jeff says and Jensen nods.

Jeff nods curtly. “Good. I’ll email you the cases and you can look them over.”

Jensen is still nodding when Jeff walks out. Shit. This has so not gone how Jensen imagined. For a moment he’s glued to the spot. It feels like it did the day he walked up to Dream Whispers, standing in front of the door and not knowing if he could do it. But he’d needed the money so he’d sucked it up.

And now, well he’s pretty sure he needs Jeff. He walks out of his office, across the lobby and stops only when he reaches Jeff’s door. He takes a deep breath and goes in without knocking.

Jeff’s sitting behind his desk, head buried in his hands.

“I don’t want to pretend we don’t know each other.”

Jeff looks up, surprised, but his face becomes immediately impassive. “What do you want then? Money? Because that won’t work, I don’t care if you-”

“I want you to fuck me,” Jensen cuts him off, and Jeff stares at him, speechless.

Jensen’s a bit surprised himself he managed to say that so coolly. He uses his momentum and continues. “I want you to spread me open and just slide in, just like that, because I need you. Need you to fuck me so hard I’ll still remember it the next day, remember that I’m yours. I want you to mark me, so that everybody knows I belong to you.”

Jeff is still staring.

“It wasn’t pretend,” Jensen says and takes a step forward. “With everyone else it was, but with you…” He takes another two steps. “When you said the first word, I was gone.” Jensen rounds the desk. “It was all real. Everything I said, every moan, every orgasm, it was all real.”

Jensen steps between Jeff’s legs and sinks down to the floor. “Remember when I told you how much I wanted to suck your dick, choke on it and swallow you down? Remember when I told you I have no gag reflex and that I want you to fuck my face?”

Jensen pauses and Jeff blinks, then nods.

“I didn’t lie.”

Jeff wets his lips. “Jensen…”

“You really didn’t lie when you said you had a big dick, didn’t you?” Jensen interrupts him, putting a hand on Jeff’s leg. He feels the strong muscles underneath and slowly runs his hand up towards Jeff’s crotch where his dick is tenting his scrubs.

Jeff reaches for him, tries to stop him. “Jensen, we need to talk.”

Jensen can’t take his eyes off Jeff’s dick. “All we did was talk,” he says. And then he leans forward and mouths Jeff’s dick through the thin material of the scrubs.

Jeff throws his head back and groans. “Jen-”

“Do you have a no dating policy among colleagues?” Jensen asks, looking up at Jeff.

For a moment Jeff seems mesmerized and Jensen uses that to pull the scrubs down. Jeff’s dick springs free and it’s better than Jensen imagined, because it’s real. It’s big and hard, precome gathering sat the tip, and Jensen can smell Jeff, all of him.

“No, we don’t,” Jeff says, voice rough, like it always gets when he’s turned on and Jensen’s own dick pushes insistently against his scrubs. “But-”

“No buts,” Jensen says and takes Jeff’s dick into his mouth.

Jeff groans, grips Jensen’s neck, but Jensen just sinks down, takes him in all the way. He wasn’t lying about his gag reflex either.

For a while, Jeff tries to resist, tries to push Jensen off, but it’s weak and half-assed, and his protests aren’t really making sense, not to Jensen anyway. When Jensen moans around Jeff’s cock and massages the underside, Jeff gives in. He pulls Jensen up and lifts him onto the desk, leaning in and kissing him hard. Jensen kisses back, threads his hands in Jeff’s hair, feels his body against his own and just thinks: finally.

Jeff fucks him right there, and for the first time they actually do it, Jensen has to be quiet. It’s almost impossible, especially when Jeff makes all his promises come true and fucks Jensen so hard he’ll be sore for days and wear a scarf to cover up the hickeys.

Afterwards, when Jeff is slumped over Jensen, they try to catch their breath.

“I need to call Dani,” Jensen mumbles against Jeff’s shoulder.

“Who’s Dani and why are you thinking of her right after we fucked?” Jeff asks, voice grumpy.

“She’s my boss. Well, other boss,” Jensen explains. “I need to quit.”

Jeff turns his head and kisses Jensen long and hard. “Use my phone. The number is on speed dial.”

 

 

 

Comments = Jensen's voice right next to your ear


End file.
